Systems for installing bathroom, kitchen, and laundry accessories (e.g., towel bars, towel rings, toilet paper holders, and robe hooks) are known. Consumers desire a system that enables them to easily install and uninstall an accessory. Some systems enable a consumer to easily install an accessory by snapping the accessory onto a bracket attached to a mounting surface. However, these systems do not enable the consumer to easily uninstall the accessory once installed, and may even damage the mounting surface when the accessory is uninstalled.